


it's all over now, baby blue

by chaotic_carisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_carisi/pseuds/chaotic_carisi
Summary: “Hang on.” Sonny said as realisation struck.  “Before we continue, are you representing Mickey Davis?”The look on Barba’s face said it all. Sonny stood up and closed the door to his office before turning back to his husband, not sure where to start.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	it's all over now, baby blue

“Hang on.” Sonny said as realisation struck. “Before we continue, are you representing Mickey Davis?”

The look on Barba’s face said it all. Sonny stood up and closed the door to his office before turning back to his husband, not sure where to start. 

“Liv asked me for help, I couldn’t exactly say no.” Rafael shrugged, leaning against the wall as Sonny scoffed. 

“So you’d rather challenge me in court than say no to Liv?” He paced around his small office, not able to stand still but unable to go anywhere else. “And you didn’t tell me?” 

Rafael walked towards Sonny, putting his hands on the taller man's shoulders to stop him before he could and walk in more circles. “It’s one case. Besides, a little competition might be healthy.” 

“Competition? This isn’t a competition, Rafael, this is my job” Sonny spat, shrugging Rafael’s hands off his shoulders. “You can’t seriously think this guy is innocent, can you?” 

Rafael sighed. “It’s my job too, Sonny. It’s just one case.” 

Without realising it, Sonny had been twisting the silver wedding ring around his finger. He only became aware of it as Rafael reached out to take his hand. 

“One case?” Sonny asked, looking into Rafael’s emerald eyes as he felt his anger fade. 

“One case.” He confirmed. “I’ve got to prepare, I’ll see you at home?” 

Sonny nodded, fighting a laugh as Rafael kissed his cheek and his beard brushed against him. He watched as Rafael left the office then sat down, sighing. When he became an ADA, he never imagined he’d have to face his own husband. 

Frowning, Sonny opened the file on his desk and began to read, pushing all thoughts of Rafael out of his mind. 

-

Sonny jumped as he heard the knock on the door and sat up quickly, almost knocking a cup of cold coffee off the desk. He looked up to see Rafael standing at the door, holding a clean shirt and a tie in one hand, and the usual coffee in the other. However, this wasn’t what caught Sonny’s eye. 

“You shaved.” He said, voice hoarse, as Rafael hung the shirt over a filing cabinet and sat down across from Sonny. 

Rafael reached up, running his hand over his jaw. “I figured it was better to tidy up before court. Speaking of which,” he glanced down at his watch, “We have to be there in half an hour.” 

“Half an hour?” Sonny looked down at the notes he had fallen asleep over last night, then back up at his husband. 

“When I woke up, I just assumed you had come home late and left early, but now I’m thinking you slept here.” He said, then gestured at the shirt and tie on the filing cabinet. “Figured you’d need those.” 

Sonny stood up and pulled his shirt off, still trying to read notes while he changed. He noticed Rafael watching him out the corner of his eye. 

“Enjoying the view, counsellor?” He laughed, but made no rush to get ready quicker. “Hold on…” He said whilst he tied his tie, glancing between his own tie and then Rafael’s. 

“I’m sorry, my love, I couldn’t resist.” Smiling to himself. Rafael had been trying to get Sonny to wear a matching tie with him for years, and he had finally succeeded. Sonny was too tired to be mad, and he couldn’t deny that their purple ties worked well together. 

Rafael stood up once Sonny was ready and held the door open for him. Sonny paused before leaving his office, leaning down to kiss Rafael while he still could. 

The pair made the journey to the courthouse, almost fully in silence, only making small talk about the weather and the busy streets. 

Finally, they arrived, making their way past the crowds of reporters to get inside and prepared. As they entered the courtroom, Sonny noticed Rafael’s eyes flicker towards his desk, then to the desk on the left hand side of the room. 

“Good luck, counselor.” Rafael said with a grin before sitting as his own desk, while Sonny sat at his own desk. 

It didn’t take long for them to get started. What Sonny hadn’t expected was to be in awe of his own husband, especially considering he had watched him work for years, but it was different now that Sonny was going against him. He couldn’t take his eyes off him when he spoke, and found himself lost for words more than once. 

-

12 hours later, they had finally finished. The case was over, and at this point, Sonny didn’t care about the results. He was just glad to have his husband back. 

“Did you have to sit on my desk like that?” Sonny asked as he and Rafael left the courthouse. 

“What, you didn’t enjoy it?” Rafael said with a smirk. “Old habits die hard, I guess. Do you really think my suits are snazzy?” 

“Shut up.” Sonny laughed as Rafael tucked his arm into his own. 

The pair walked through the dark streets, discussing the case as they made their way home. 

“You did great in there.” Rafael said, shaking his head as Sonny grunted in disagreement. “No, really. You’re an amazing lawyer.”

“Yeah, well, I had a good mentor.” He chuckled, already knowing how Rafael would respond. 

“Oh, of course. The best, if I do say so myself.” The pair laughed for a moment before Sonny’s worries began to return. 

“It’s over now, right?” Sonny asked softly. As much as he enjoyed seeing Rafael in court, he’d rather watch from the gallery than be against him. 

“It’s over.” Rafael nodded, then began to sing under his breath as he reached into Sonny’s pocket to take his hand. “It’s all over now, baby blue.”


End file.
